Over the Top
by onetimer5
Summary: A somewhat-continuation of my last story. One-shot. Spencer & Caleb are engaged and Caleb has some concerns over the wedding plans. A feel-good, happy-ending kind of story.


I told myself I was only just going to write the one story and that was it (hence my lame name). But this just kind of fell out. I'm really not into the show anymore. I've been reading some recaps of season 7B, but the story doesn't seem that interesting to me now. Plus, I _really_ hate all the original couples. I just couldn't handle seeing another Emison, Spoby or Haleb story, so I thought I'd put this up in case there's anyone else out there that needs some variety :)

This is a one-shot sort-of continuation of my story Coming Home. Takes place before the epilogue of that story. You don't necessarily need to read the story to get what's happening here. Caleb & Spencer have a 1-year-old son, James, and are engaged. If you read the long story, you kind of know what happens, but this still might be fun to read. Or not. Whatever.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. I only own this pathetically sappy story.

* * *

Spencer stalked into the kitchen, tossing the keys on the counter and roughly pulling off her jacket. She scowled as she hung it on the hook by the door. Caleb followed, his face drawn in frustration.

"Spencer, this is ridiculous. Can we please talk about it?"

"I'm not being ridiculous Caleb!"

"I didn't say you were!"

"Yes you did! You're saying this situation is ridiculous and since I am the one creating the situation, you're saying I'm ridiculous!"

Caleb sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Um, how was dinner guys?" Emily tentatively asked as she came from the living room.

Spencer looked at her in surprise, completely forgetting her friend had been there.

"I'm sorry Em. Dinner was fine." Spencer shot a look at Caleb, eyes narrowed. She schooled her features as she turned back to the other brunette, a small smile on her face. "How was Jamie tonight? Give you any trouble?"

Emily shook her head as she put on her jacket. "Nope, he was good as gold. We played, I gave him his bath and he was asleep by eight."

"And you're sure we can't pay you?" Caleb asked.

"No way, you know I love the little guy and I'm glad to help out when you guys need a night out."

"Thanks again Emily. We really appreciate it." Spencer smiled warmly at her friend, giving her a quick hug before the former swimmer slipped out the door to head home.

With Emily gone Spencer turned her attention back to Caleb, glaring at him slightly before turning on her heal to go check on their son. Caleb just sighed and shook his head, walking to their bedroom. He had changed and was just brushing his teeth when Spencer came into the bathroom to do the same thing. They stood next to each other silently, him brushing his teeth and sneaking glances at her, her washing her face and ignoring him. He rolled his eyes and exited the bathroom while she finished up. He was removing all the extra pillows from the bed when Spencer came out in her underwear and one of his t-shirts. Caleb groaned inwardly. Did she have to be so sexy all the time? He was obviously not getting any tonight.

"Spence."

"What?" The word was bitten out as she pulled on a robe.

"Come on, I want to talk about this."

"Well I don't." She cinched the robe tightly around her waist. Yup, definitely not getting any tonight. Before he knew it she had left the room. He followed her, knowing she was probably going to the kitchen.

He was right. She was frowning as she stood in front of the fridge, the glow from the appliance the only light on in the room. He flicked on the overhead pot-lights as she started pulling various items out of the fridge to make a sandwich. The woman had the fastest metabolism of anyone he knew, she always seemed to need to eat.

After rekindling their relationship four months ago in one amazing night (many, _many_ times) they had agreed it would be entirely impractical for Spencer to remain in her mother's house while Caleb was in the barn. They had contemplated moving Spencer  & Jamie into the barn as well, but there just wasn't enough room. They wasted no time moving into a small 2-bedroom rented house a few blocks away from Veronica's.

Caleb sat down at one of the stools by the kitchen island, watching as his fiancee made an enormous sandwich. When she started eating he decided to talk.

"Spencer, this wedding planning is getting crazy. I mean, 350 people? We don't even know that many people! It's all your dad's people at the club and my mom's friends!"

The brunette swallowed her bite. "So? They're just happy their kids are getting married. They want to let people share in that."

Caleb bit back a smirk. It never failed; Spencer's temper was vicious if she was hungry. He could tell she was already calming down a bit.

"I realize that Spence, but that is way too many people. We're not going to be able to spend time with the people we actually want there because we'll have to shmooze a bunch of people we don't know."

Spencer's eyebrows knit together as she chewed thoughtfully. "Ok, you may be right on that. We can ask if the list can be cut down a bit."

"Good. And the venue?"

"What's wrong with the hotel?"

"It's the most expensive hotel in Philly! Isn't there somewhere in Rosewood we could have the reception? This doesn't have to be the wedding of the century. And why the hell is your dress going to cost $5,000?" Caleb could feel himself getting worked up all over again. Even more so when he noticed Spencer calmly shrug as she put her empty plate in the dishwasher.

"It's Vera Wang. It costs what it costs. And what does it matter? Our parents are paying for everything."

Caleb crossed his arms. "No, they aren't."

Spencer stared at him blankly. "Yes they are. Your mom, my mom and dad, they discussed it and are splitting the expenses three ways. I told you this."

"No you didn't." Caleb stated resolutely, shaking his head.

"Yes I did. It was before we moved, I remember because I came to the barn to tell you how the meeting with the parents went, you were on your computer and I told you that they were going to take care of all the expenses. You said fine."

"Spencer, if I was on my computer, I was working, I wasn't lis- …" Caleb cut himself off. He talked himself into a corner with that one.

The brunette threw up her arms in frustration and walked to the living room. "I knew it! You never listen when you're on that stupid computer! I've told you that how many times, but you always insist I'm wrong!" Her tone grew in volume as she angrily picked up a few scattered toys, throwing them into the toy bin in the corner.

"Ok fine, you got me. I wasn't listening. Because I was _working_. To make _money_ , to pay for things like rent, and food, and our wedding."

Spencer's spine stiffened as she stood up straight, turning an icy glare on Caleb. "What _the fuck_ is that supposed to mean?"

Caleb rose his eyes in surprise. "It doesn't mean anything. Just what I said. I'm sorry, if I'm working, I don't always pay attention to what's going on."

"No, not that. The money thing. What the hell? Are you mad I haven't gone back to work?" She was positive she had never been so angry with him. She could almost feel her blood boiling.

"Shit, no Spencer, that's not how I meant it at all! Don't put words in my mouth, we've talked about this!"

Caleb could see the anger seep from her stiff shoulders, only to replaced by tears welling up in her eyes. She sat dejectedly on the couch.

"I know that but I don't want you to feel you have to provide for us on your own! And I love Jamie and being his mom, and I love staying home with him, but I feel guilty because I don't always love staying home, but I don't want to work, but shouldn't I want to work? I spent all that time working on my degree and..."

Caleb's eyes widened as Spencer rambled on, tears falling down her cheeks. He quickly sat down next to the emotional brunette, taking her hand in one of his and brushing away tears with his other.

"Spencer, please, calm down. You know that I'll support you whatever you need to do. Right?"

Feverishly bright hazel eyes stared into his dark brown ones. Before he knew what was going on her lips were on his, then on his jaw, his neck, her hands under his shirt.

"I know. I'm sorry, I know." Her words were interrupted with short kisses. He wrapped his hands in her long hair, and gently pulled her up him.

"I love you. I love you so much Spencer, I don't care what jobs we have, where we live, how expensive this wedding ends up being, I just want to be with you."

Tears sprang to her eyes again, but she just smiled this time and kissed him, letting her know with her mouth, her tongue, her hands running over his chest under his shirt how much she loved him in return. They were soon quickly pulling off the other's clothes, eager to touch and see each other. Not even bothering to move from the couch, they laid together, soft hands running over hot skin, open kisses over a hard chest, gentle fingers stroking peaked nipples. Being together seemed old and new all at once, each touch familiar but thrilling.

And when they were both sated, they laid there contentedly, enjoying the feel of each other. Spencer was half on top of Caleb, tracing little circles on his chest, his arms around her protectively, eyes closed in bliss.

"Caleb, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He replied, eyes still closed.

"Why are your so worried about the wedding costing so much? We're not paying for it. If our parents want to throw us a huge wedding why not let them?"

He sighed as he cracked open his eyes to look into hers, thinking about how to explain his side. He did _not_ want to start another "discussion".

"If things were different - if we were younger, if we didn't have Jamie, if we had done all this the "normal" way - I don't know, I guess I wouldn't question it. But Spencer, we're already a family. We have Jamie, we're living together. I just feel like if we do this, we should do it on our own, not expect our parents' to pay the way like we're some kids that can't."

She was silent a moment as she contemplated his answer.

"Look, I know if you had your way we'd probably end up at a courthouse tomorrow." She smirked up at him as he grinned back. "And I know that I've never exactly been the girl that dreamed of the perfect wedding all my life. But I just...after everything with high school and then after college...sometimes I have a hard time believing that this is my real life. That I get to be _this_ happy, and that you're the one that I get to be happy with. I guess I just want everyone else to know how much we love each other and how happy we are together."

"I get that. I do. I just want our wedding to be about us, not our parents trying to impress their social circles. Look, it's late, why don't we take a couple days to think about this. About what we want."

She smiled up at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you. I know I get crazy sometimes."

"Sometimes?" He smirked at her. Her elbow in his side let him know what she thought of that comment.

* * *

Caleb felt the bed shift slightly as Spencer got back into bed. Just by feel he could tell she was leaning against the headboard, and, knowing her, thinking hard about something. He kept his eyes shut, not wanted to greet the morning yet after the long night before.

"Caleb, are you awake?"

A grunt was the response.

"I've been thinking..." A hint of a smile ghosted across his lips. He was right. "I think we should postpone the wedding."

That got his attention. He frowned as he sat up, facing the thin brunette next to him. "Why? Don't you want to get married?"

She smiled at him calmly. Way too calmly. "Of course I do. It's just, if I'm going to be wearing a Vera Wang dress, I better fit into it. Which I won't if we get married in six months."

Caleb could feel the confusion on his face? "Spencer, it is way too early in the morning for this. What do you mean you won't fit your dress?"

"Because I'm pregnant." Her eyes were happy, but she shyly bit her lip as she waited for his reaction.

He stared at her. Was she serious? Of course she was serious, why would she tell him that if it wasn't true? But how was this even...it didn't make sense!

"Caleb?" Her voice was quiet, and a few seconds ago where there was happiness, worry was etched across her face.

He shook his head, noticing her expression and realized he hadn't said anything yet. A grin slowly sped across his face as what she said really took hold.

"You are? For real?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded and reached over to her nightstand, grabbing a pregnancy test off of it. "I still had a few left from that night we got back together. I know I've been kind of...off...lately, and after last night I started to suspect that maybe something was up so I took it this morning. It's still really early, maybe a couple weeks or so, but yeah. For real."

He took the test in his own hand and started at the two confident pink lines. This was real. He was going to be a father...again!

"Caleb, is this...ok? I mean I know we didn't exactly plan it, but Jamie wasn't planned either and we thought about more kids eventually and—" She was cut off as he threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her, hard. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was enough for her to know what he felt.

"Yes. I am happy. Spence, this is the happiest you could have ever made me, except for maybe when you and Jamie came back home."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Really" He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and a hand on her still-flat stomach. "Spencer, I couldn't be there for you before. This time is different. I will be at every doctor's appointment, I will help you tie your shoes when you can't, I will rub your feet and bring you whatever it is you're craving. I can do everything that I couldn't do before."

She smiled and shook her head slightly, but didn't say anything, just drew him in for another kiss.

"You realize our moms are going to be so angry about this. We're ruining all their plans." Spencer smirked as she thought about all the plans their moms had already dreamt up, plans she thought she had wanted too until she saw the positive results.

Caleb shrugged. "So if it's a girl we can name her after them."

Spencer laughed. "Claudia Veronica Rivers." Tilting her head, she was silent a moment. "Actually I kind of like that."

Caleb grinned. "That's too bad because we're totally having another boy."


End file.
